fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Passion Heart Precure
Passion Heart Precure was a precure fanseries, The series features three young girls who have just been transformed into precure. In order to save their world, they must come together and fight against evil. The season's main motfits are love and hope. Characters Precure Rei Yasuda '''is the leader of the passion heart precure. An energetic 14yr old girl who loves spring! Although she sometimes finds herself struggling to express her emotions, Rei connects with people through her passion for love. As Cure Adore, Rei vows to protect love and passion. '''Orie Sato '''is a 14yr old second year who's best friends with Rei. Her calm and reserved personality keeps people from approaching her. But when it comes to the joy she gets from acting or directing, Orie shines the brightest! As Cure Merry, Orie vows to protect joy and happiness. '''Takara Waki is a bold and comical 3rd year. Her love for flowers keeps her busy inside her school's green room. While she loves flowers, her true passion is the flute! Waki comes off as strong to the people around her, but her fears and worries kept her from embracing her precure self. However after overcoming her troubles, as Cure Rose she vows to protect justice and hope. Faires. Yui '''is a fairy from the Kingdom of Amour. She was sent to earth to search for the three legendary warriors. While she may be small, Yui never runs away in the face of danger! Head-strong and brave, Yui helps fight in the battle against evil. '''Villians Ambrosia '''is the first villian to be introduced. A servant of the dark Lord, Ambrosia is a hot-headed woman with a fiery temper who vows to take down the precure! '''Azalea '''is a cocky teen who over estimates his own abilities. Over confident and a bit cheeky, Azalea swears he will be the one to defeat the precure! '''Asphodel '''is the last of the three servants and the with out a doubt the strongest. His quiet nature and logical personality both out power and out wit his teammates and sometimes, the precure. Asphodel vows to destroy the precure and claim earth for his dark Lord. '''The Lord of Darkness- The main antagonist of the story, The Lord of Darkness has no name and is the sole reason for the arrival of such evil on earth. Not much is known about this villian, the precure completely unaware of this villian at first. But, later on in the story the character is revealed. Side Characters Aoki Fusa- President of the costume design club, Fusa is a close friend of Orie. Her hot-headed, and out spoken, personality keeps the people around her constantly on their toes. A bit of a perfectionist, Fusa is a very sweet girl who is always on the look out for new ways to show case her latest designs. Shang Alice- Transfer student Alice Shang is over joyed to be joining Red Bud Middle School! Alice, who is no stranger to transferring schools, is quickly taken by the warmth and kindness from her new school. Of course she is quick to befriend Rei, whom she is more than happy to be spending time talking about all the frivolous things she spends doing in her free time. Sazuki Chie- Just a grade below Orie, Chie is a member of the drama club and serves as music for it. Although she's too shy to speak up and make many friends, Chie lets her piano skills do all the talking she needs. As passionate as Orie is about her club, Chie drowns herself in her piano, spending most of her spare time in the schools music room. Tanaka Hiro- A classic class clown, Hiro joins Rei's class as a transfer student. Quickly taking to the school, Hiro gets along perfectly with Rei. Growing close to her, Hiro builds up the courage to confess to. But after being saved by Cure Adore, Hiro wants to grow and become strong for Rei's sake, and vows to do so. Prine Gab- Prine Gab is a musician, who is passionate about her flute! Hoping to play in the Valor City Music Hall on day, Gab won't let anyone get in her way! Including Waki, her sworn rival! Fong Yamato- Yamato is Orie's close childhood friend. As the son of a powerful business man, Yamato's mainly focuses on his future career. Although he is taught by tutors, Yamato stay's close to Orie. Mrs.Aoki- Rei's home room teacher, who plays a very small role for the most part of the story. Her character is that of a simple school teacher who is always looking out for her students. Yasuda Mafumi is a quirky mother who just adores her only daughter, Rei! Since the time Rei was born, Mafumi has given her all to make sure Rei was as happy as she could be. Once Rei started school, Mafumi decided to take a job as a writer for animals health! Since then, she's been able to work from home meaning more free time for her and Rei! Yasuda Masa- The exact oppoiste from his wife and daughter, Masa is not what he seems at first glance. His matter-of-fact nature, comes of as him being a blunt and to the point kinda guy, but despite his ability to intimidate others Masa is a very kind man. Just like Mafumi, Masa makes sure his free time is always spent with his family. Takara Wataru- The younger sibling to Waki, Wataru is always seen as Waki's baby brother. Close to his sister, Wataru loves to spend time with her, of course that also includes being a bit of a pest. But of course the two are practically inseparable. Takara Mako- A photographer with a big heart for his family. Mako takes great pride in his children, a treasures every moment he spends with them. Waki being his first and only daughter, Mako is very close to her. To Mako, his family is the greatest treasure he could ever have. Takara Tsubomi- A work-a-holic- mother, Tsubomi is a top notch buisness woman. Most of her time is spent in her office long after working hours. While for the most part of her week is non stop work, if her kids need her Tsubomi is their with out a doubt! Sato Hannah- A fellow buisness woman, Hannah's job keeps her far away from home. A agent for a toy company, Hannah travels the world for her company. Do to that her tiome at home is very limited, however her daily emails with Orie keeps her up to dat eon her daughters life. Of course, anytime a holiday roles around Hannah is sure to be on the first flight home, after all Orie is very important to her. Sato Tai- Toei Technology's best spokesman, Tai is also constantly away from home. In his attempts to spend time with Orie, Tai makes sure to call her on a daily basis. A little of a scatter brain, Tai has high esteem for his only daughter. Any free time Tai has is most certainly spent with his daughter. Plot Synopsis- After the Kingdom of Amour is brought down to it's feet, Queen RoseMary desperately attempts to save it. In her last ditch efforts at victory, Queen RoseMary enchants the kingdom, thus turning it to stone. With the last of her powers wasting away, Yui is sent to earth in hopes of awakening the precure. Once their, Yui finds she is not the only magical being sent to earth. The servants of darkness have also arrived and with them, they bring the destruction of earth. With the newly born precure, they fight in the hopes of saving earth and Amour. But, in their battle to do so they discover an evil never before known to them. In order to save their home, the passion heart precure must come together to fight the Lord of Darkness. With the power and strength of love, the precure battle on in the fight against darkness and despair! Places The Kingdom of Amour- Yui's home land. A beautiful kingdom that thrives on the teachings of love and kindness. The kingdom was built as a place free from war and a home for peace to all. Many fairies live in Amour because of it's kind citizens and warm nature. The Land of Shadows- A distant land free from love and crawling with despair. Here is were the Lord of Darkness resides, there the Lord spreads hate and despair. Anyone who enters is quickly entrapped, their love shrivels away until they are nothing but empty shells of their formal selves. Valor City- The home town to the three precure. The city is vibrant with culture and a rich history. The citizens take pride in their cities legend of a their founder, a war hero who saved his village. The city thrives in it's citizens, each one spreading love and courage. Items Love Charm-''' The item that allows the girls to transform. '''Golden Love Ring-The item that allows the girls to transform into their power-up forms. Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime